There is a sheet feeding machine for supplying a sheet one by one to a book binding apparatus from a sheet stack which is formed by a printer or a copier and configured by plural sets of sheets collated by page order, each of which corresponds to one volume. The book binding apparatus binds the sheets fed from the sheet feeding machine for each set of sheets which corresponds to one volume (see for example Patent Document 1).
Such sheet feeding machine should feed sheets to the book binding apparatus for each set of sheets which corresponds to one volume. Therefore, information for identifying the front and last pages of a set of sheets which corresponds to one volume, for example mark, bar-cord or image, is printed on the sheet. The machine further comprises a detecting section for detecting the information so as to feed the sheets to the book binding apparatus for each set of sheets which corresponds to one volume based on the detection signal of the detecting section.
For example, the detecting section has one detector if the information is printed on the only front page, while the detecting section has two detectors if the information is printed on both front and last pages. The information may be printed on the various positions on the upper or lower side of the sheet. The position on which the information is printed depends on the contents printed on the sheet. Thus, the detector should be moved to a proper position so as to detect the information.
However, the conventional machine is not configured to easily move the detector. An operator wastes time and effort to move the detector because he or she cannot easily access the detector installed in the machine in which there is a plurality of various parts. Additionally, in the conventional machine, an operator cannot confirm the exact position of the detector. Thus, the detection error is caused if the detector is not set at the proper position.    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-119797